The World is Not Enough
by Nathaly
Summary: When you love someone more than anyhting you'd give them the world, but sometimes the wolrd is not enough. Attention all shippers, this is the fic you've all wanted to read, all M/L all the way.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I'm broke! That about sums it all, don't ya think? Anyways, I don't own the show, the characters or the songs.  
  
Hey guys I'm back with a brand new fic, it's just M/L for eternity dedicated to all you shippers out there. Please help me out and review, it'd do me a world of good. This is kinda of an alternate universe thing, I love it because I can make them do whatever I want. Some things that have happened on the show will appear.  
  
1 Chapter one: The World is Not Enough  
  
  
  
It was a Saturday night and Max was all alone in her apartment. She was feeling strange, like sexy and romantic but not in a heat kinda way. Original Cindy had offered to hang out with her but she had declined, so she had left to Crash with the guys.  
  
She was clad only in black shorts and a white tee, her feet bare, her hair looking real pretty that day. Flowing and luminous, just like her mood. She paced around for a while and then sat on the worn out couch, she turned on their battered out stereo and listened.  
  
" And here it is, for all you romantics on this specialnight, a collection of songs that will surely make your hearts melt." The guy on the station said and then a song started.  
  
Max had never heard the song before but it was pretty and soft, matching her spirit that night.  
  
The whispers in the morning  
  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
  
Are rolling like thunder now  
  
As I look in your eyes  
  
I hold on to your body  
  
And feel each move you make  
  
Your voice is warm and tender  
  
A love that I could not forsake  
  
'Cause I'm your lady  
  
And you are my man  
  
Whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
A lady, that was the word she hadn't thought of but it was the word that bestd escribed her at that moment. A lady. She felt like a lady waiting for her man.  
  
Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
  
When the world outside's too  
  
Much to take  
  
That all end when I'm with you  
  
Even though there may be times  
  
It seems I'm far away  
  
Neve wonder where I am  
  
'Cause I'm always by your side  
  
'Cause I'm your lady  
  
and you are my man  
  
whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
We're heading for something  
  
Somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened  
  
But I'm ready to learn  
  
Of the power of love  
  
Max leaned back and close her eyes, she was feeling so good that moement that she didn't want anything to disturb it. She wasn't sure of what to do to calm her feelings but the song was pretty much nailing it.  
  
The sound of your heart beating  
  
Made it clear  
  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
  
Is light years away  
  
'Cause I'm your lady  
  
And you are my man  
  
Whenever you reach for me  
  
I'll do all that I can  
  
We're heading for something  
  
Somewhere I've never been  
  
Sometimes I am frightened  
  
But I'm ready to learn  
  
Of the power of love  
  
As the song slowly faded away and another came on, Max sunk deeper in to the couch groping her pillow. Her heart was aching for someone and not just any someone, her heart was aching for her man. Logan. It didn't matter how much she tried to deny it or ignore it even, it was always there, the feeling, the love. And that night when she felt so romantic and in the mood for a lil' lovin' she was gonna throw every bit of reason away.  
  
She grabbed the phone and snuggled in to her pillow, she dialed the familiar number sequence and waited patiently.  
  
Logan on the other hand was working hard on the recent Eyes Only case and he was realll concentrated. When the phone rang he put it on speaker.  
  
" Yeah." He said in his masculine voice. Max could hear him typing furiously on his computer.  
  
" Hey, it's your favorite girl in the whole wide world." She said in a cute tone, Logan chuckled at this.  
  
" Hey Max, what are you doing home, it's saturday and I thought you'd be partying with your friends?" Logan admitted to himself that he was happy she was home. He got jealous just thinking about her hanging out with Alec or any other guy.  
  
" I don't know, I guess I'm feeling kinda weird." He was immediately worried that something might be wrong.  
  
" Are you ok? Did you have a seizure? Are you sick?" He rushed out.  
  
" Hold your horses sexy, I'm ok. By weird I meant...romantic." Even though she laughed she felt good that Logan worried about her.  
  
" Ro-romantic?" Logan stuttered, no one made him stutter the way Max did. He was especially surprised that she had called him sexy.  
  
" Yeah. Haven't you ever felt like that before? Like you just wanna stay home and cuddle with your honey until forever, like you want to feel loved and cherished by someone all night?" Logan was now gulping, his mouth suddenly dry. Max was feeling romantic and had called him!  
  
" Uh...yeah. quite frequently actually." He admitted a little ashamed. " Sometimes I need the company of someone dear to me, fortunately my favorite girl in the whole wide world always drops by whenever I'm feeling like that." He could picture her smiling, a faint blush washing over her cute cheeks.  
  
" That's sweet, thanks. So, what were you working so hard on?" She felt all warm inside from Logan's words.  
  
" Just some case, I don't really want to ruin your mood with work. What were you doing before you called?" He carefully saved the information and shut off his computer.  
  
" Well, I was lying on the couch, groping my pillow and dreaming." She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was going to say next.  
  
" Dreaming of what or who?" I'm always dreaming of you, he thought.  
  
" Dreaming of gentle touches, soft whispers, kisses full of love and a wonderful man that'd make me luckiest girl in the whole wide world." She had practically described him but he ignored that fact.  
  
" Oh! And who might that lucky guy be?" He felt his heart beating faster as he waited for her reply.  
  
" You Logan Cale, you're the man that's driving me insane. I long for you touch, your whispers, my body aches to be kissed and loved by you." she whispered in her sexiest tone.  
  
Logan had stopped breathing and he was sure that his heart was on its way to fully stopping. Had he heard right? Was Max really saying that she wanted him? Oh God! She just said that her body ached to be loved by him, of all the men in the world, him! Logan couldn't believe it, the sexiest, most beautiful and perfect woman in the world wanted him, he was going to faint.  
  
" Logan? Earth to Logan." She called a little nervous, she didn't want to scare him away. Logan heard her voice and snapped out of it.  
  
" I'm here. It's just that...wow, you...wow! I'm sorry, you've just...wow." Logan didn't know what to say and Max chuckled.  
  
" It's ok Logan, I have that effect on people. So, how do you feel?" She asked simply.  
  
" I...love you and you've just made me the ahppiest man on earth." He replied happily.  
  
" So, what now? Am I your girl?" Logan chuckled whole-heartedly.  
  
" Baby, you've always been my girl but not just any girl. You're my favorite girl in the whole wide world.  
  
" You wanna come and give your girl a lil' lovin'?" She asked tenderly.  
  
" I'm on my way baby." He said hanging the phone and rushing out the door, making sure he grabbed his jacket on the way out.  
  
This must be a dream, in a few minutes I'll be with my girlfriend Max. I'd never thought she'd be my girlfriend but now she is. I'm so lucky, Logan thought as he drove.  
  
So now I'm Logan's girlfriend, he's officially my man. Now I can show him off to everyone, especially certain blonde bimbo. I'll show him how lucky he can be, Max thought as she waited for her man.  
  
Ok, so this is the first chapter of my second fic, I hope you enjoyed it because there's much more to come. This is dedicated to all the wonderful shippers that know that M/L is the onl way to be. Anyway, next chap, we'll see how Logan and Max act in their relationship and how much time can they bare apart. Fluff alert, this is pure, raw M/L all the way. Please review and tell me if you like it, after all, I do all this for you guys. 


	2. I can't get enough of you

Logan was known to be a real hot foot back in the day, but now something more important than winning a race was waiting for him. His grilfriend Max, the woman he was absolutely and completely, head over heels in love with was waiting for him to give her some love.  
  
Oh God. He reached her aprtment in record time and ran all the way up to her floor. When he reached her door, he reamined there a few minutes getting his breath and calming his raving heart.  
  
Finally he knocked and there was Max, so beautful in her shorts and tees, he just wanted to eat her all up. She smiled and let him in, he amdired her ass as she went to the couch and sat.  
  
" Would you like something to drink?" She asked innocently batting her lashes.  
  
Logan could only concentrate on the expanse of skin showing as her shirt lifted on the back.  
  
" Yeah. I'm dying of thirst and you're the ony one that can quench it." He growled and pulled her to him.  
  
He devoured her mouth while caressing her shink, she moaned when she flet his hands on her ass crushing her against his pressing hardness.  
  
" I want you Max, more than I've ever wanted anything." He whispered huskily to her ear.  
  
" Then have me." She offered herself and he took the offer.  
  
Lifting her and taking her to her room he proceeded to make love to her, at first with all the pent up passion inside him and then with gentle adorationg. Learning each curve and each expanse of soft skin, committing every moan and gasp of pleasure to memory and lavishing on how well her body fit with him.  
  
A long, long time after Max lay on him while his arms were wrapped around her.  
  
" I love you Logan. I wish wehadn't wasted all that time in foolness." She said.  
  
" I wish so too but we can't turn back time. What we have to do now is make up for all the lost time. I love you angel." He said and kissed her passionately.  
  
Then it started again, all the passion and love burning in their souls started again.  
  
Hey, sorry it was so short but this story doesn't have a plot. It's just fluff for all the M/L shippers out there. 


End file.
